Dezmerel's Return
by davros72
Summary: Follow-up to the episode "Crusader in the Crypt"


TITLE: Dezmerel's Return  
  
AUTHOR: Kevin Schultz  
  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: davros72@earthlink.net  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please  
  
PERMISSION TO ARCHIVE: I'm fine with it, just let me know where it'll be, that's all I ask.  
  
RATING/WARNINGS: G  
  
DISCLAIMER: SAJV and characters copyright Talisman/Promark/etc. No infringement is intended.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sort of a follow-up to "Crusader in the Crypt". Oh, and I swear, I only noticed the similarity between "Dezmerel" and "Demetral" after I wrote it. I swear!  
  
*******************************  
  
DATE: 15th of Arrimond, the year 14053 AC (After Creation)   
  
Overseer Ruron Szifos, Personal Log.  
  
Agent Dezmerel has arrived back from his scouting mission to System 243. Having been gone so long, we had feared the mission was a failure, and our Agent was lost. We should have known better, however. It was ever-resourceful Dezmerel who was given the assignment, after all.  
  
The transmission arrived earlier today, and was directed immediately to my visi-screen in my office. Voice only, no visual. It seems his craft's systems were not running at full capacity. Agent Dezmerel announced his imminent arrival back home, and I informed him we would expect a full report.   
  
I shall update after Agent Dezmerel arrives.  
  
Szifos out.  
  
*****  
  
Well, that has to have been one of the most incredible of missions I have ever heard.  
  
Agent Dezmerel recounted his experiences on World 3 of System 243, which was apparently called "Earth" by its natives. He had arrived in orbit, scanning the planet with his vessel's systems. Noting the primitive state of the civilization, with no apparent interplanetary capabilities, Dezmerel decided to investigate further. Knowing the consequences of discovery by the natives, Dezmerel followed all proper procedures in regards to undercover observations as outlined by our military scientists.  
  
Information becomes sketchy at this point. There was apparently a battle of some sort, during which Dezmerel was taken captive. He and his craft were taken to a house of worship and concealed there. Unfortunately, Dezmerel was destroyed, his body torn to pieces. Our agent, however, knowing of his likely imminent destruction, had infused his body's cells with the necessary commands for hibernation and future reassembly when the opportunity presented itself.  
  
Agent Dezmerel is uncertain of how long he remained disassembled. Eventually, however, the correct confluence of proper events, elements, and luck managed to fall into place, thereby allowing Dezmerel to pull himself back into one body.   
  
As he headed for his craft Agent Dezmerel noted the presence of a small number of Earthlings nearby. He knew they were still at a level of civilization where his presence would be incomprehensible. However, his mind detected a great genius in one of the natives. To this individual, he gifted the DataDisc, which contains the sum of all our people's knowledge. Only one who had the brainpower to open the disc would be able to penetrate its secrets. Dezmerel was unsure that this person would be able to unlock it. However, the potential was there. And if not him, then someone else down the years just might. Most likely when the planet's civilization advanced enough to grasp quantum theory and quarkboxes.  
  
Dezmerel blasted his way from underground, unfortunately destroying most of the building in the process. He was very saddened by that, but by then his craft's navigation system had prepared the ship for warpjump, and he was unable to return and make reparations.   
  
On the journey home, Dezmerel consulted his ship's computer and sensors, building a picture of World 3 of System 243. The information paints a portrait of a highly intelligent yet still primitive civilization. Sadly, wars still seemed to be a large factor of life there. However, the mind potential of the beings, especially in rare individuals such as the person Dezmerel gave the DataDisc to, indicated hope for the future.   
  
Perhaps, Dezmerel reported upon his arrival back home to Malifos, this planet Earth would be worth keeping an eye on in future.   
  
I, for one, am glad of Dezmerel's return. The search parties we had sent out to the systems he was surveying had all come back empty. His absence these long years had carved a hole in my soul. I missed my best friend, and am overjoyed at his return. His life-mate, Ylisia, has stood strong these past centuries, never giving up hope. Whenever she saw me despairing, she was always there to give me strength, encouraging me that he would return.   
  
And now, my friend has returned. Praise the Creator.  
  
Szifos out.  
  
THE END 


End file.
